Cup of Cheer
by pandorabox82
Summary: Jennifer has a very special Christmas gift for Spencer. But will he go and muck things up? Written for Whatif-ifonly in the Christmas exchange!


"Have a holly, jolly, Christmas, it's the best time of the year," JJ softly sang as she strung the lights around their Christmas tree. Ever since finding out that Henry was allergic to pine trees, she had insisted on getting a flocked tree, it reminded her of the pines trees at home.

Sighing softly, she rubbed her stomach, wondering when the best time to tell her news would come. To her, she felt like it was obvious, and she was almost certain that Garcia knew as well, she seemed to have all their cycles memorized, for reasons only she knew. Another sigh slipped from her lips as she plugged the tree in, the soft white glow of lights adding a cozy feel to the room.

Henry ran in and she looked over her shoulder at him, smiling widely. "Mom, I thought you said that Spencer would be coming back soon. He's been gone forever!"

"He had to pick up Uncle Dave and Aunt Erin at the airport. Sometimes, international customs takes longer than usual. I'm certain he'll be home in no time at all."

Truth be told, she was worried about her partner, it was taking him too long to get home. Just then, her cellphone rang and she let out a relieved breath. "Is that him?"

"Yes, Henry, it is." Picking up the phone off the mantle, she answered. "Hey, Spence. Where are you? Henry and I were expecting you home a little bit ago."

"There was a snafu with customs. And if you look outside, you'll find me."

JJ hurried over to the front window and saw Spencer standing in the sidewalk, waving to her, a happy grin on his face. In the car, she could see Dave and Erin, making out, and she blushed deeply, shaking her head. Spencer's brow furrowed a little, and he turned, his shoulders slumping a little as he reached out to knock on the car window. The couple sprang apart, and she watched Erin fix her hair before clambering out of the car, accepting Spencer's hand. Dave tumbled after her, his coat slightly askew.

Wondering what was going on, she hurried over to the door and threw it open, shivering at the cold gust of air that whipped into the room. "Jennifer!" Erin exclaimed as she stepped inside, sweeping her into a tight hug. "You look positively glowing!"

"Well, she should. We're going to have a baby in about six months." JJ felt her eyes narrow as she pulled away from Erin to stare at her partner. "What? It's obvious, Jay."

"I wanted to be the one who told you that news," she said lowly, feeling her lips begin to quiver. JJ knew it was a side effect of the hormones surging through her body, but she still couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Erin made a soft, comforting, sound in the back of her throat, and she instinctively turned to her, letting her rub her back gently.

"Spencer, why don't you take Jennifer out to look at the Christmas lights this evening? David and I can watch Henry and finish up the decorating. It looks like there are boxes everywhere."

"All right." He pulled JJ out of Erin's arms and led her over to the coat tree, helping her into her long wool coat. JJ waved half-heartedly to Dave and Erin as he led her from the house, and she was rewarded with a wide smile from Dave as he slung an arm around Erin's waist and tugged her close. "Henry is going to know everything there is to know about making out by the time we return."

"At least I won't have to explain it to him," she replied tonelessly, still not quite willing to give in and forgive him for blurting out her news.

"Jay?" he asked as he stopped her in front of the passenger side door.

"Why do you have to know everything all the time? Why can't I have some secrets?" she burst out, anger sweeping over her.

"We tried secrets. Remember? How did that work out again? You're lucky that Rossi and I are even talking to you after the stunts you pulled." He gave her a small smile. "You've hidden friends from us twice, and yet you still think that secrets are a good thing. I just happen to disagree. I'm sorry."

Leaning in, he pressed his lips to her forehead before opening the door and helping her in. The slightly accusatory words pierced her heart and she struggled not to cry as he took off into the rapidly darkening evening.

The lights on the houses were gorgeous, as usual, and she finally found that the peace of the season was settling around her soul as she stared out the window. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I just know you. I know when have your cycle, I know your moods, I know your heart. It was sort of obvious that you're pregnant, since you haven't had a cycle in two months."

A tiny smile spread across her face as she listened to him apologize, and she looked over at him, seeing the smile on his own face. "And I have been a little bit moody lately. I just, I wanted this to be your present. There's nothing else I can give you."

"You've already given me so much, Jay. I'm just grateful that I've been able to pick up the pieces Will left behind." He slipped his hand off the wheel of the car and reached out for her hand. She clasped it tightly as she sighed. "Have you heard from him lately?"

"No. I was expecting something, anything, for Christmas, for Henry. He's, he's not as happy as he should be at Christmas, even though this is his second without Will." She squeezed his hand twice before letting go and covering her stomach. "At least, with a sibling, he'll be less lonely."

"There is that." She looked back out at the lights, a soft grin spreading across her lips as the snow started to fall. "It's going to be a white Christmas after all. I wish that I could say that I'm used to them."

"This is nothing compared to what I had growing up. I'll have to take you sometime."

"That you will." They continued to drive around looking at the lights for another thirty minutes before he started for home, and she felt more and more at peace with everything. "So, I wonder what mischief Dave and Henry have gotten up to in our absence?"

JJ shrugged a little as he pulled into the garage. "I think that Erin will have managed to keep them in line. She was awfully good at that when she was our Section Chief, after all." She unbuckled her belt and climbed out of the car, smiling as she heard the low strains of Christmas music bleeding out from under the door.

Spencer came up to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist. She sank against him, resting her head on his chest as he unlocked and opened the door. JJ tried not to jump as she was greeted by three grinning faces. "Welcome back, Mom!" Henry yelled, bouncing up and down. The white puff on his Santa hat bounced in time with him and she began to laugh a little. "Look up! Look up!"

JJ sighed as she suddenly knew just what Dave had been up to in her absence. Sure enough, there was a sprig of mistletoe hanging down from the lintel, and she turned to Spencer. "I suppose that we should follow tradition. After all, I'm sure that Dave has filled our son's head with all the romance of the season."

"I suppose." Spencer was trying to suppress his smile and she shook her head a little as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. "I love you, Jay."

"I love you, too, Spence." They kissed once more before she slid back down his body, her arm coming to rest around his waist. "So, what else have you been up to, Hen?" she asked as they were led into the living room.

"Aunt Erin let me hang all the ornaments I wanted, and I got to sit on Papa Dave's shoulders so that I could reach the higher branches. Oh, and I'm supposed to ask, can I call Aunt Erin, Grandma Erin?"

Quick tears stung JJ's eyes as she looked to the woman. Her eyes were also sparkling as she shrugged, and she nodded to her. "That would be fine, Hen. I'm sure that she would love that."

"Good, because it's slipped out a few times already." Henry giggled and ran over to Erin, hugging her tightly. "Oh, and can I have a sleepover with them tonight? Grandma Erin said that you and Dad might want to have some alone time, to wrap presents for me."

JJ bit her tongue so as not to say something saucy to Erin. The woman was already blushing deeply, Dave's hand resting somewhat south of her waist. "That would be fine, Henry. Just make sure that you listen to whatever they tell you to do, okay?"

Her son nodded, and it was only then that she realized that her son had called Spencer his dad. The tears that seemed to be ever present that evening began to roll down her face once more and she sighed as she swiped at them. "We'll return him tomorrow afternoon. Have a wonderful evening."

JJ stepped forward and hugged Erin tightly. "Thank you," she whispered and the woman nodded against her shoulder as she rubbed her back in soft circles. "Now, he usually goes to bed about eight. Don't let him try to snow you into a later bedtime."

"All right. We'll take good care of him. Thank you for letting us store our car in your garage, too." Erin let go of her and gave her a soft smile before moving back over to Dave. "Come along, David, Henry. I think I hear hot chocolate and cookies calling our names."

"Yes!" Henry exclaimed as he lifted his arms. Erin picked him up and cuddled him close, her eyes closing as she smiled gently. Spencer was quicker than she was, tugging out his phone and snapping a picture of the scene. "Have a good night, Mom and Dad!"

This time, she heard Spencer let out a low sigh, and she snuck a quick peek at him, taking in his pleased smile. JJ rested her head on his chest as she watched them leave through the garage, Rossi whistling a happy tune. "If you had asked me three years ago if I would ever be friends with her, I would have laughed in your face. Isn't it amazing what time can do?"

"It is." Spencer led her into the living room, and she let out a shocked gasp when she saw the transformation their friends had wrought in a short amount of time. Every decoration was up, everything looked perfect, and she had received the blessing. "They do good work."

"That they do. The only thing left for us to do is sit back and relax."

"I love the sound of that," he murmured as he pulled her down onto the sofa. She slid into his lap, her arm hooking around his neck as she rested her head against his shoulder. "So, do you mind if I wish for a girl this time? Then we would have the perfect family."

"We would." She began to hum once more and he joined her. "I love Christmas," she finally murmured, snuggling into him even further.

"It is the most wonderful time of the year. Everyone seems so happy. I, I hope Henry doesn't mind that we're not getting him too much stuff this year. It seemed like he thought we were getting him the sun and the moon."

"He'll live with what we get him. Besides, I'm sure that Garcia will shower him and Jack in presents again this year. She's good at that." Lifting her face, she sought out his lips in a gentle kiss, letting him deepen it naturally. Soon, they were making out in front of the tree and she sighed with pleasure. His lips were the cup of cheer that she needed to drink from this holiday season, and she was going to make certain she received a full measure.


End file.
